Something Happened To My Heart
by springjasmine91
Summary: This is a story of a young girl who find a hidden past between her parents and a girl name Alex. She would stop at nothing to find out who Alex is.....Will she managed to find this girl? Find out now. Minor Juliet and Justin and Major JALEX!
1. Trailer

Something Happened To My Heart

This is a story of a young girl name Alexandra Maria Russo  
Showing a young girl smiling happily  
She lived with her dad her whole life  
Showing Alex and her dad playing basketball  
She doesn't know there's a past that was kept secret  
Showing Alex being scolded by her dad after she was rummaging through his things in the office  
But soon she will be able to find out the secret  
Showing Alex uncover something from a box in the office  
She uncover the hidden truth about the love triangle  
Between her dad, her mom and Alex

Who could Alex be?  
Find out in this exciting story  
Coming to Screens Near You

Starring

Abigail Breslin as Alexandra Maria Russo  
David Henrie as Justin Russo

Selena Gomez as Alex  
Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback  
Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle  
Bridget Mendler as Juliet Van Husen-Russo  
Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo 


	2. The Story Begins

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Justin Russo cried in his office as he mourns for the loss of his wife, Juliet. He mourns for the loss of a mother to her newborn child. He remember Juliet's dying wish.

Flashback:  
Juliet were laying down on the hospital bed, crying as she cuddled the baby close to her. "Justin, can you do me one last favor?" Juliet ask and Justin who were sobbing held her hand. It really was a sad moment for them both.

"Please. Can you name our daughter Alexandra Maria. I'm sorry Justin. I'm very sorry" and in his arms she laid dead as Justin cried and cried and cried. It really was a sad mournful day for the Russo clan.

End of Flashback

After that mournful event, Justin finally named the girl Alexandra Maria Russo. She's as beautiful combination of Justin and Juliet. Justin weren't alone to take care of his daughter as his mom, Theresa Russo help him and so does his long time friend, Harper Finkle.

12 years later

12 years old Alexandra Maria Russo were in her room when she heard a loud crash coming from her dad's room. She rushed to her dad's room to see her dad on the floor sitting beside a shattered glass and he was bleeding "Daddy! Are you okay?" she called out and Justin said "Alex! Get the paramedics!" he said before became unconscious.

Alex called an ambulance first. She informed the paramedics when they came what she just witnessed. The paramedic ask her to call any other living relative and Alex called her grandmother.

"Ring"  
"Ring"  
Theresa: Hello?  
Alex: Grandma.  
Theresa: Oh, hello Alex.  
Alex: Grandma, there's been a terrible accident. Dad's hurt. The paramedic are bringing dad to the hospital now. We're leaving the house.  
Theresa: Okay. I'll meet you at the hospital then. Thanks Alex. See you.  
Alex: Bye grandma "hangs up the phone"

She followed the paramedic to the hospital and waited for her grandmother in the sitting area while the doctor examine her dad. Her grandmother came and waited patiently with Alex in the sitting room. Theresa was really worried. She kept on pacing back and forth from one corner to another.

"Grandma, relax. Dad will be just fine" Alex said as she stood up, push her grandmother to the nearest chair and said "Relax. I'll go get you some water from the cafeteria." and was about to go out of the sitting area when a doctor approaches them and ask "Is this the family of a Justin Russo?" and the both of them nodded "I'm his daughter. This is his mom. How is he doctor?" Alex ask the doctor.

"Well, just want to inform you that he's alright. We successfully pulled out the glass from his foot and managed to bandage it up. He's alright now. You can go see him if you like. He's in room 118" and pointed to a room and they thank the doctor and walked quickly and opened to see Justin, legs propped up.  
He was gingerly flipping through channels. As he saw them he turned off the TV and said "Hey mom, Alex" and Theresa went over to the bed and said "Aww, my baby boy got hurt. Do you want anything honey" she pinched his cheeks "mom" he whined "please. Not in front of Alex. Its so embarrassing" and Alex couldn't stop giggling

"Oh, please. She's your daughter. Its not like she's gonna tell anyone about it" and Alex giggled "Yeah dad. I don't even have any real friends" and Justin said "Fine. But just this once" and his mom said "oh my poor mijo" and hugged Justin. Alex tried to hide the giggle which turned into a big huge laugh. Theresa and Justin joined in the laugh. It was a hearty day after all after all the distress.

Justin was discharged on the same day. They got back to the apartment with a taxi. They dropped off Theresa at the Waverly Place Substation before moving on towards their apartment block just a few blocks away.

Alex help her dad towards the door and to the couch "You rest while I go clean up the mess in your room" Alex said as she make her way to kitchen to get the broom and quickly to the bedroom.

"What a mess!" Alex said as she cleaned up shards of glass on the floor, careful not to step on them. "I hope I get allowance for this" she said as she pick up the dustpan from the carpeted floor. She looked around the room and saw a huge oil painting.

She looked closely at the picture and saw it's a portrait of her mom, Juliet. She was staring long at it and didn't realize her dad was standing beside her until he said "She's beautiful isn't she" Justin said "Yeah, she is" Alex said.

"Dad, can I ask you a question" Alex ask "How do you met mom" and Justin sighed "Alright. Come on, lets sit down first" and they sat on the edge of the bed.

Justin took out a picture frame from the drawer and said "It all started at Waverly Place"

Flashback  
Justin walked into the Late Nite Bite. He looked at the menu and Juliet Van Husen came out and said "We have a bunch of those if you want"

"It's okay" he said. He used his British accent and Juliet said "I like your accent" she said shyly and blushed "Really?" and she nodded "Sure. Its cute." and she blushed "I'll get the menu for you" and rushed inside as she spotted her parents talking to Justin. They both know from that day on, they knew there is something going on between them.

End of Flashback

"And that's how we met" Justin finished telling the story. "Aww, that's sweet. But seriously? A British accent?" and Justin said "What? Your uncle Max dared me to do a British accent for a day. If I lose it, I owed him $5.00 and I won" he said proudly "Wow, that's weird" Alex said as she pointed to a girl behind her mom.

"Hey dad, who's that?" she pointed at the girl and Justin said "She's your aunt. Her name is Alex" and he stood up "Okay kiddo. Time for bed" he placed the picture back to the drawer "Dad, what happen to her?" Alex ask him and he looked at her and said "I don't know Alex." and she said "Oh"

"Hey, now. Let's get to bed. You have a long day ahead of you. Tomorrow you young lady is your first day in 6th grade." and together they walked to her bedroom. "Uhm, its alright. I'll go myself. Goodnight dad" she said as she walked out of the room. "Goodnight honey. Sweet dreams"

"Goodnight mom" Alex said as she held the picture of her mom in her arms as she fell asleep that night. She didn't know that Juliet came when Alex was asleep and sat next to the sleeping girl "Goodnight honey. Sweet dreams" and kissed her daughter's cheek and she disappeared in thin air.

Little did Alex know what Juliet was planning to show her daughter and reveal the truth behind a deep secret that is hidden years ago.

AN: Hey. so what do you think of chapter 1? is it exciting or what? plz plz plz tell me wht u think....am gonna work chapter 2 now....plz r&r okay....Bye

ranimohd91


	3. The Hidden Past

Chapter 2: The Secret Past

Months goes by quickly as the year almost comes to and end. It's a one day before Christmas, Justin and Alex were over at the Russo's house helping decorating the house with Theresa. Since Jerry passed away a year before, Theresa and Max are the only two left there.

Alex was decorating the Christmas tree, and Justin was busy cleaning the house while Theresa were in the kitchen baking her famous brownies. Max just sat at the kitchen stool staring hungrily at the brownies.

"Max stop staring at the brownies and go help your brother" Theresa ordered and Max stared at her and said "Now?" and her mom said "Yes, now. Go" she ordered and he said "Alright, alright. I'm going. Sheesh" and went to the help Justin to clean the room.

"Hey Justin" Max said as he started picking up the box of books from the floor. "Hey Max" Justin said as he re-arrange the mantelpiece on the small cupboard near the stairs.

Finally after hours of cleaning the house, it was time for the Christmas party. The Finkles, Van Husen and other friends came to party. It really was a very merry Christmas for everyone.

Finally after hours of partying, the day has come to and end and everyone went home. Alex slept on his dad's arms as they drove home. Home to their apartment. Justin placed her daughter on her bed and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight honey. Sweet dreams" and closes the door behind him and he walked to his bedroom, take a good look at the portrait of Juliet on the wall and said "Goodnight Juliet" and soon he falls asleep.

The very next morning Alex woke up feeling happy and content. She decided to make breakfast. She went to the kitchen and started making the batter for pancakes. She took out bacon from the fridge and fried them and as she was done cooking she placed them on a plate and placed it on the dining table with a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

As she was making breakfast for herself, her dad came up from his room and said "Good.."yawn" morning honey" and Alex laughed "Good morning dad"

"mmmmm….something smells good this morning" he said as she take a look at the table and saw the plate of pancakes and bacon "Yum, pancakes and bacon. My favorite" and he started to eat.

Alex finishes cooking and sat in front of her dad and started eating her own breakfast. "Dad, how close are you with aunt Alex?" and Justin stopped eating "Close, like cousin close. Why'd suddenly so curious?" Justin ask as he continued eating "Nothing in particular. Just out of curiosity" she said as she finishes her bacon.

Unknown to them, Juliet stood just a few inches away from them and had a huge smirk on her face as she has a good idea. "Oh, yeah" and she went to the attic in an instant.

She looked around and saw stacked boxes going into dusts and opened a pink box with a flick of her finger "Here we are!" she said as she floated a photo album, a diary and a bunch of letters stacked with rubber bands from the box and floated it to Alex's room in a snap. "Phase one. Complete" she said as she rubbed her hands together and disappeared.

After breakfast, Alex went back to her room to get ready for her playdate with Noah Rossenblatt, Harper and Zeke's son. She was about to go to her close when she spotted a photo album, a stack of letters and a diary on her bed. "What are these doing in my room?" she said and looked at the cover of the diary and it said

This Diary Belongs To : Juliet Van Husen

"Oh, this is mom's diary" and she flipped open the hardcover and began reading the first entry

Dear Diary,  
Today was the most wonderful day for the three of us; me, Justin and Alex. We had a picnic together at Central Park. It was such a beautiful day. We watched the dogs run around playing with their owners, laughed over Justin's action figure collection which Alex would always call it "Dolls" That always makes me laugh all the time. Today was a perfect day.

"Wow, must be a wonderful day" Alex said and she flipped to the next few pages and read the entry

Dear Diary,  
Today Justin, Alex and me went to see Night of The Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2. The movie was awesome. Alex and I had fun listening to Justin whimper and scream like a girl every time the scary part comes. Its so much more entertaining that the movie itself. "Laugh" But why do I have a feeling that something is up with Alex lately. I am going to find out myself. She's hiding something I can tell. Let's just hope I find out sooner or later.

"Wow, That's cool. What else is here" and flipped through a few pages when she stopped at a page that has a blue and purple marking on it. "I wonder what this one says?" she said and read the entry.

Dear Diary,  
Today was a sad day for Justin and me. Alex was gone. She wrote a note saying how sorry she is for leaving us. I just found out that Alex has been in love with Justin all this while. She's gone because she's given up hope. She gave me a letter saying that I deserve Justin more than she do and she apologize for anything that she'd ever done before. She hope that Justin and me would be happy together. I am crying as I wrote this entry. I hope one day I can find Alex and apologize to her. I really hope that one day that day would come for me to just meet her again one more time. I am going go now as I cannot bear to continue writing because I am sad because of this turn of event had happened to the both of us. I hope one day I can see her again. See Alex Russo again.

Alex cried as she took out a picture of Alex from a party the three of them side by side dancing. "Mom. I'll look for her. I promise I'll find her. I won't let you down" she said as she stared at the picture admiring her features.

From afar, Juliet smiled at her daughter and said in her heart "I know you won't honey." she was so proud of her daughter. She hoped her wish to see Alex again would finally come true.

AN: hey. So....what do u think of chapter 2? okay or need an improvement...plz r&r and tell me wht u think...thanks

ranimohd91


	4. Pictures and Places

CChapter 3: Pictures and Places

Alex continue reading through diary and saw so many events her parents and Alex had experienced. It took her a while to finish reading the whole diary.

After completing the diary, she decided to flip through the photo album. She flipped it open to see various pictures of the three of them together. She stared long at Alex's picture. Remembering her smile, her features. "She's beautiful" Alex exclaimed.

She looked at a picture of the three of them at some sort of a party and they were singing and dancing together. She saw a few more pictures that has her dad, her mom and Alex in them. A picture of Alex smiling happily at her parents. She flipped back the picture and saw a writing.

"Justin, Juliet, Alex. Prom 2007"

She flipped through the pages some more and saw more pictures of them. There were many various pictures of them. One of them is a picture that caught her eye. Justin and Juliet kissing. She look closely and sees the hurt in Alex's eyes as she was on the brink of tears.

She looked at more pictures and some of them are a picture of her parents or snapshot of Alex doing various things like painting. "Huh, I didn't know she loves to paint. Maybe that's where I got my artistic genes from." Alex thought.

As she were flipping through the photo album she didn't know how time flies. She was in the middle of looking at the picture of her parents smiling at each other when she heard her dad call her to come to dinner "Alex, dinner" and she yelled back "Coming dad" and closes the photo album and let it lay down on her bed as she moved quickly out the door. "I have to continue later" she thought to herself as she sat down and had dinner with her dad.

"I must not tell dad I know about the picture. He will freak out if I do" she thought as she ate her broccoli. "So how was the playdate today? Was it fun?" her dad ask her "yeah. Me and Noah went to the park today, ate a couple of ice cream and played with a couple of dogs. It was a fun day" she said "That's good" her dad said.

She finished her dinner and said "Daddy, can I be excused?" and her dad nodded as she said "Thank you" and put her plate in the sink and ran back to her bedroom where she flipped back to the page she left off earlier.

"Hmmmm" she hummed and she sang a familiar song someone used to sing to her before she goes to sleep. She kept on humming as she flipped through the photo album. At the last page she saw it, a picture of the three of them, smiling happily at Alex's Sweet 16 party. She saw her parents and Alex smiling happily at the camera.

"Well that's it for the pictures. I had enough. I'm going to bed." Alex said as she placed the things from her bed to her desk drawers. She took her mom's picture from the drawer and hugged it and said "Goodnight mom" and soon she fell fast asleep.

Juliet reappeared and smiled "Goodnight honey" and gave a small peck on her daughter's cheek and disappeared out of into air. She appeared back at the attic and looked through the pink box again. She found picture in a pile of Justin's books and saw it. A picture of Justin and Alex singing Make It Happen.

She smirked and disappeared and reappeared back in Alex's room and slowly placed the picture beside her on the pillow. "I hope this plan works or else I come down here for nothing" and disappeared in thin air.

The next morning, Alex woke up and felt something beside her face. She opened her eyes and saw it was a picture and sat up and pick it up "What's this?" she said as she stared long at the picture. "It's a picture of dad and Alex singing" and she flipped the picture and read the description at the back "JUSTIN AND ALEX SINGING MAKE IT HAPPEN- OCT 2008"

"Hmmm, a band huh?" Alex said and she had an idea. She went through the Internet and went to Google Search and typed out "Alexandra Margarita Russo" and there were like about five links.

She went through the links one by one and none of them describe the person she was looking until she eyed one link that said about Alex Russo, music teacher for children until 14. Her heart skipped a bit and she had an idea. She smirked and registered herself online that very morning for a class with Alex Russo.

She hid the brochure she printed from her dad as she walk past him and ran half a block to the grandmother's house "Grandma! I found her!" Alex yelled out as Alex ran into the apartment and seeing Theresa making breakfast. "Oh, you found who honey?" Theresa said "I found who Alex Russo is. See. She is a music teacher. I signed up myself for the class. Its this Wednesday." and Theresa looked at her granddaughter.

"Whoa! Slow down. Okay tell me. Where is the class located and what time? Do you want me to come with you?" and Alex nodded smiling "Sorry Grandma. Am just excited! Uhm, its at 92nd St Y, 1395 Lexington Avenue. Its just a few blocks away. Can I go Grandma please?" she begged

"Oh, alright." and Alex skipped "Thank you, thank you, thank you" and jumped around the apartment. "Your welcome. Now, sit down and eat your breakfast" and Alex sat down on the stool and excitedly ate her pancakes. This is going to be a great discovery" Juliet said as she disappeared in thin air as she sees the excited daughter and it will be. Soon, Alex Margarita Russo will be in a surprise of her life.

AN: Yipeee!!! finished chapter 2!!!!! am so excited! i rlly had a blast writing da ending (eventhough it took me a couple of days to figure out who to type it! now i got it!!! yes! am so happy with myself right now...yay me! (sound like london tipton much)....plz review and thnx for reading....

ranimohd91


	5. Alex Russo meet Alex Russo

Chapter 4: Alex Russo meets Alex Russo

Alex walked hand in hand to the building at Lexington Avenue with Theresa. "Are you excited honey?" Theresa ask her granddaughter who were grinning happily as they walked down the pavement of the busy street. "Yup. I am so happy I am finally going to meet Alex Russo"

"Good. I am nervous though" Theresa said with a worried tone and they stopped in front of a shop "Why Grandma?" little Alex ask her grandmother and Theresa said "I don't want to surprise her or making her feel uncomfortable." and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Grandma. It's okay. I know she will be trilled to see you again. You are her aunt after all. How bad would it be to see your own aunt?" and Theresa nodded "you're right. She'd probably be trilled to see me. Come on. Let's go. Don't want to be late for your first music class" and together they continue walking towards the building.

As they finally arrived, the doorman opened the door for them and they looked at each other "This is it" Alex said "Yeah, this is it" Theresa said nervously "Grandma, don't be so nervous." she said as she pulled her grandmother inside "Come on" and together they walked in and looked around "Wow" Alex said "This place is huge" and Theresa nodded "Come on, let's go find the class" and walked in the hallways.

"What room did it say she was in?" Theresa ask and Alex looked at the piece of paper in her hand "Room 152" and they walked down the long hallway and they bumped into someone and decided to ask "Excuse me. Where can I find Room 152?" Alex ask politely and the person said "Oh, you're looking for the class of Ms Russo. It's just down the hall. Second door to the right. You can't miss it"  
They thanked the person and walked towards the room. They walked in to see around a dozen kids around Alex's age sitting on the floor as Alex Russo herself in the flash sat in the middle of it and saw them and greeted their arrival.

"Hello there. You must be the new student." and Alex nodded "Come. Join us." and Alex sat down on the floor next to a blond girl. The two introduce themselves. "Hi. I'm Cecelia. What's your name?" the blond girl ask and Alex said "I'm Alex" and the blond nodded "Nice to meet you" and Alex replied "Nice to meet you too" Their conversation were interrupted by the teacher.

"Okay everyone, I know we have a new student with us today. Why not we introduce ourselves first. Okay?" she said as she clapped for attention and the buzzing of the children stopped "Good. Now. Who wanna go first" and everyone hands went up and the teacher looked around and saw Alex's hand shot up really high "Why not you go first. Come up here and introduce yourself" and Alex smiled happily and crawled to the middle and stood up

"Hello everyone" she said cheerfully and everybody around her said hello back. "My name is Alexandra Maria Russo. I am 12 years old and I like am only child" and Alex Russo, the teacher was stunned as the little girl continue introducing herself "My dad owns a sandwich shop at Waverly Place. It's called Waverly Place Substation" and the teacher's eyes grew bigger.

Theresa couldn't help but stop a laugh as she sees Alex babbling about herself. Finally after a few minutes, she finished introducing herself and the teacher pulled herself together and said "Well, thank you Alex. I am glad you'd come here. We have a special day for us today. Wanna know why?"

Alex ask the class and the children look at each other and Alex said "Because today, we're going to be practicing "Old McDonald. Does anybody know that song. I'm sure everyone knows that song" and every children nodded.

"Okay. Now in a count of three. When I say go. You all sing okay. Now, 1, 2, 3, go!" and every children including little Alex sang.  
They sang other nursery rhymes and finally it is the end of class.

"See you guys next week" the teacher said "Uhm, Alex, can I talk to you for a little while?" and little Alex looked at her grandmother and the grandmother nodded and mouthed "Good luck" and she said "Thank you" and walked towards the teacher.

"You wanted to see me Ms Russo?" Alex said "Yes. Sit down please" and she sat down on one of the small stool. "Earlier when you introduce yourself, you mentioned your dad owns a sandwich shop at Waverly Place." and Alex nodded "Yeah I did. Why?" the little girl ask the teacher.

"Nothing. Just curious. So its just the two of you there?" adult Alex ask and little Alex nodded "yeah. We also still have my grandmother. Her name is Theresa and also my uncle Max. They live at the apartment above the Substation." and Alex nodded "Okay." Alex said "Why are you asking me these kind of questions?"

"I was just curious. I thought that place was close. So long I haven't been there" Alex said and little Alex smirked "Really? When was that"? and the young teacher said "quite some time ago" and Alex saw her grandmother winked at her at the door. "Really?"

"Really. Now. You can go now. See you next week Alex. Its nice meeting you" and she said "Nice meeting you too Ms Russo. Goodbye" and waved as she walked out the door and her grandmother ask her curiously "So, what did she ask you"

"She was asking me where I lived and I said about the Waverly Place. I mentioned you and Uncle Max. I wanted to add about dad, but I'll do that later. For now, Plan A. is complete. Come on. Lets go home" and walked quickly and the grandmother said "Hey wait for me" and ran to the door following behind her grandmother.

Back at the hallway, Juliet appeared and said "Good girl. This plan is going well. Now for Plan B" and she disappeared into thin air and Alex Russo came out of the room, locked it and went to the car park.

As she drove back to her apartment, she thought about the little girl that looked oddly familiar to her. She looked exactly like someone she avoided years ago. She need to find out. "I need to know who she is" as she turned the corner to a familiar street where her apartment is located. She parked the car and went in her apartment building.

She unlock her apartment and sighed as she placed her car keys on the hook and placed her handbag on the floor as she crashed on the couch and turned on the TV where she spent an hour on channel-surfing. Juliet appeared and said "It won't be long till Alex knows the truth about the past" and smirked as she disappeared into thin air. She is right. It is time for Alex Russo to know about the past.

AN: Hey. So that's chapter 4! wow.....dat was amazing... i actually suppose to do something else when i had a brilliant idea for da chapter so i juz did and now since i am done....am gonna start now...after i update....ok so plz r&r and tell me wht u think. Thnx.

ranimohd91


	6. The Next Plan: Matchmaking

Chapter 5: The Next Plan: Matchmaking

The next week, Alex went to the music class as usual. This time, she just ask her grandmother to drop her off at the building and pick her up later.

She and the other children sing and dance together as they make music in that little room. Every single week she came with no trouble at all. Justin suspected something when Alex suddenly shows the interest in music.

He rest his case and just let his daughter be. She liked music that's okay with him. He didn't know she had other plans for him and a certain brunette.

As the weeks gone by, Summer had gone too Fall as Thanksgiving has finally arrived once again. Alex decided to invite her teacher for Thanksgiving and knew it would be the right thing to do.

One day, after class was over, she slowly approached the teacher and ask "Ms Russo. Since Thanksgiving is just around the corner. Why not come and join us at Waverly Place. Us Russo always welcome someone new in our family. So what do you say do you wanna come?"

Alex thought for a while and smiled as she said "Sure. Why not. Just tell me the address and I'll come" and Alex smiled and said "Oh thank you. Here. Let me write down the address and what time you can come" and she wrote the address on a scrap paper that was on her teacher's table. "Here you go" she said as she pass the note to the teacher "Thank you" the teacher said and she said "Your welcome. Well I have to go. Don't want to be late for dinner. Bye Ms Russo. See you" and walked out of the room and out of the building to find her grandmother smiling at her in the car.

"So? How did it go? Did you ask her to come?" and Alex nodded "Done. She's coming. Ooh, this will be the best Thanksgiving dinner ever" and smiled as they finally arrived at Waverly Place. "Good. I wanna see your dad happy again. He's been alone for so long I don't know what to say anymore" and Alex nodded "I know" she said as she walked into her grandmother's apartment.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" Theresa ask and Alex nodded "I'm starving Grandma" and Theresa smiled "I bet you are" and she quickly took out the baked brownies she made earlier before picking up Alex from the Music School. "I just made these. Take one" and Alex took out and indulge in the sweetness of the brownies. "Mmmmm….yummy" she said as she stuffed another brownie in her little mouth.

"So, do you think this plan will work?" Theresa ask her "Yeah, I mean. I think matchmaking them together is a good idea cause I know my mum wants me to. There must be a reason why these past few months I have been receiving these stuff which I was guessing was from the attic."

"Yeah. I know. It is kind of weird. Do you think this is the work of Juliet's ghost?" Theresa ask and Alex said "I don't know Grandma. I really don't know. If it really was my mum I would know. She must've known I've been dying to know who Alex Russo really is" and Theresa nodded

"I guess. Look, let's just wait and see during Thanksgiving okay if it will work out or not. Okay honey?" and Alex nodded as she finished munching on the last piece of the brownies.

"Thanks Grandma for the brownies. I gotta go. See you later" and walked out of the apartment and walk to her apartment to see her dad watching basketball on ESPN "Hey dad" she said as she went in the apartment "Hi honey. How was the music class?"

"It was good. Daddy?" she said "Yes honey?" Justin said as his eyes didn't even leave the TV screen "For Thanksgiving can I invite someone to join us?" and gave her puppy-dog pout "Please?" she begged.

"Sure. Who is that person?" Justin ask curiously "She's my music teacher. I invited her. I am sure you will like her. She's a very nice person. You will definitely love her" and Justin said "Okay, that's good." and continue watching the game.

"Yeah. Uhm, daddy. If you need me I'll be in my room. I have some homework to finish" and her dad just nodded and she walked to her room where she changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and crashed on her bed and took out the final item from under her bed. The letters.

Slowly she took out one by one of the letters from the envelope and read them. They are letters Alex Russo, wrote for her family and friends before she left. She read the first letter. It was for her Grandparents.

Dear Uncle Jerry and Aunt Theresa,  
I am writing this to tell you that I am sorry for what I have done over the years to you. I am sorry I can't be there to help you out anymore at the Substation. I know this is sort of last minute but I am so very sorry. I know its hard to say goodbye but I have to say the last goodbye. I hope the both of you are happy together. Don't ever stop doing what you do best; The Waverly Place Substation. One day, I promise you I will come back and repay back all the deeds I have done over the years. I will never ever forget your kindness. Thank you for being there for be. I love you guys so much. You mean a lot to me.  
Love,  
Alexandra Margarita Russo

She continued to the next letter which was for Aunt Harper.

Dear Harper,  
I am so sorry for leaving you in the dark. I know this is sudden by I want to say I am sorry for all the things I have said and done to you over the years I have known you. You have been the best friend I've ever had and I hope we'd still be that way. One day I will come back and I promise I will find you. I love you and I am sorry.

Love,  
Alex

She then read the note for her mom; Juliet.

Dear Juliet,  
I am here writing to you telling you that I am sorry. I am sorry for leaving the both of you. I know you guys are hating my gut but I know its for the best. You two deserve to be with each other and I know I can't be the third wheel. I will leave you two to live your life together as a couple. Please be happy together. I know you two are meant to be with each other. I know. All I can say is; be happy together forever and ever. I love the both of you. I will never ever forget our times together. I'm sorry.

Love,  
Alex

Next she read the last letter, the letter for her dad. She took a deep breath as she read the letter slowly.

Dear Justin,  
I am so sorry for leaving you. I know that being there will break my heart even more. I think that you and Juliet deserve to be together. I am sorry for leaving you. I know its for the best. I am sorry. I love you Justin forever and ever.

Love,  
Alex

She cried as she re-read the letter for her dad. Now she know why Alex left in the first place. She wiped the tears away and said to herself "I will change that" determined to get her dad and her aunt back together. "I will stop at nothing to get them together." Her determination was strong as she knew her plan will work. She really do. Far from Alex, stood Juliet smiling happily at her daughter and disappeared into thin air confident the plan would work.

Many days has gone by and now its finally Thanksgiving Day. At 3.30pm the Russo clan gathered in the Russo apartment as they lounge around waiting for the time for dinner.

At exactly 4 o'clock someone rang the doorbell. Max opened the door revealing Alex "Alex?" he said and she said "Max?" and they shared a hug

"Oh my Goodness! Look at you" Alex said "Well speak for yourself. You're not bad yourself. Please come in" and she said "Thanks" and went in to the surprise of Justin who was drinking water as he spit out and Alex couldn't help but laugh

"Same old Justin" she said "Hi Justin" she greeted him extending out her hand expecting a handshake but instead, he hugged her. She was surprised "Its good to see you" Justin said and Alex release herself from him "Yeah I know. Its been a while" and at that exact moment Theresa came down and spotted her "Oh my goodness! If is isn't my favourite niece Alex. Where have you been?" and she hugged her niece "I've been busy" she said as Theresa and herself went to sit at the couch. She sat in between Justin, Max and Alex who smirked

"Here daddy, you can sit with Ms Russo" and Alex blushed "Why so formal. I am your aunt after all. Just call me Aunt Lexy" and Alex nodded "Sure thing Aunt Lexy, you can sit next to dad" and the both of them blushed as they all know why. Well except for Max who was clueless, as usual.

Finally its 6 o'clock and it was time for dinner. They all sat down on the dining table and say Grace and finally ate the turkey Max hunted with his own hands when he was at a trip to the UK last Spring.

"Mmmmm, this turkey is to die for. Still a good cook Aunt Theresa. You must tell me the recipe. These food are just scrumptious." Alex commented and Theresa blushed "Aww, really. Thanks" and ate her mashed potatoes.

"Your welcome" Alex said as she ate her vegetable. Max looked at her broccoli and said "Can I be excuse now?" and Theresa gave him a glare and said "Not until you finish your food." and he said "Do I have to?" and Theresa gave him a look

"Yes. Now eat." and Max ate the broccolis. "Eugh. I forgot how nasty these things are. No wonder I hate broccolis." and ate the last bit of the vegetable and looked at his mother and she nodded and he said "Thank you" and went to the living room where he turned on the TV and watched a recap of last night Laker's game.

They all finished eating and they chatted in the living room. Alex and Justin were seating on the lovesit and little Alex in the middle of them.

Theresa made a signal with her eyes and Alex understood. She moved to the floor leaving just Alex and her dad alone. Max faked a yawn and so did little Alex and Theresa "I'll be in your room dad." and walked up the stairs. But instead of going in the room, she stayed at the edge of the staircase as she waited for the conversation.

Then she heard it "So, how are you Alex. It's been a while since you know we talked" and she said "Yeah I know. I've been busy. Went to college. Yeah I graduated from NYU about a year ago." Alex said "What about you? I heard you now own the Substation. How's business nowadays?" she ask him and he replied "It's been good I guess." and there were a long silence.

"I'm sorry to hear about Juliet. I didn't know" Alex finally said as she broke the silence. "Its okay its not your fault. You didn't know. I understand" he said and there were a hard sigh being heard and it was silent again.

"Well, I think I better go." Alex said as she stood up "Yeah, its like getting late I better get going too. Hey I'll walk to your car" and she smiled as the two of them walked out of the apartment and Alex who were on top of the stairs said "Mission accomplished" and nodded.

Back with Justin and Alex, they walked slowly to her car "Well, I guess this is goodbye" Alex said and unexpectedly Justin leaned over and gave her kiss right on her lips. They kissed for quite a while and when they broke apart they were breathless.

"Wow. That was…" Alex said "Awesome" she continued and he smiled. "Goodnight Justin. See you around" and went in her car where she quickly wore her seat-belt and drove away. She looked at the rear-view mirror and saw him smirking and she knew she'd scored good that night. She finally met the person she'd loved the most and she knew he will never ever give up to see her again in the near future. She's sure of it.

Far away, in front if the apartment building, Juliet smiled and disappeared into thin air. Alex looked from the windowsill and saw the kiss and she jumped for joy "I did it. I know match making them were such a good idea" and they all knew there will be a next time after all.

AN: hey so dats chapter 5...hope y'all like it...i know i did....well plz r&r and tell me wht u think....okay thnx

ranimohd91


	7. New Love & Surprise Engagement

Chapter 6: New Love and Surprise Engagement

Its been a whole months since Alex came for Thanksgiving and now she came to celebrate Christmas. She came at exactly 4 o'clock and they chatted on about their plans for New Year's Eve.

They chatted on for two hours and at 6 o'clock the Russo clan sat on the dining table and ate the Christmas dinner. Alex's not the only one who came for the Christmas celebration. Harper, Zeke and their son Noah came and so was Alex's ex-boyfriend, Dean Moriaty. "Hey Russo. Long time no see " he said as they sat next to each other on the couch that afternoon.

"Yeah. Been a while" and Harper pulled her aside and started to ask her questions on what and where she is working now and she answered "I am a music teacher. I teaches children music" and Harper grinned "I know you would do that. Good for you" and patted her in the back. Gigi Hollingsworth came too with her fiancé, Brad Alex's other ex-boyfriend.

Alex started feeling weird having her two ex-boyfriends in the room and excused herself to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked at herself closely, re-do her make-up, and walked out of the bathroom and make her way back to the living room where the room was buzzing of the guests chatting. She sat back down on the red couch and just listened to the conversation without saying a word.

She listened as everyone around her chatted along. Little Alex were on the floor talking with Noah while Theresa, Max and Justin argue on who will be taking the next shift after the New Year's Day celebration. She missed this. Gigi, Harper, Dean and Brad were talking about each other's work. Harper saw Alex looking around, looking confuse and pulled her in the group "Hey Alex. Here you can join us" she said as she pulled her and sat her down next to her.

"Okay" Alex said and started to listen carefully to the conversation. "I for one disagree on that" Harper said "I think that people nowadays should be wearing that aren't so revealing. They act like sluts" and Gigi's jaw fell, literally "Really?" and Harper nodded

"Yeah. I seen it all. There was one time a customer of mine came in the shop. It was a blond girl. She's very pretty. But the thing is her clothes are really making me feel uncomfortable. You wanna know what she wore, a tank top and a short" and Gigi said "But Harper that is the trend nowadays" and Harper said "Don't interrupt me." and Gigi locked her jaws together

"But to the top it all off every single time she lean over, a dude would be looking at her butt and her thong would be like sticking out. That's just disgusting to see and there's worst" and Alex smirked "Things will never change" as she listen some more to the conversation.

They all departed after an amazing dinner together. The kids were seated beside each other on the love seat while the adults sat on the dining table. Alex and Justin sat next to each other and blushed every time their hands accidentally touch each other "Sorry" they kept on saying and everyone in the room knew there is something going on between Justin and Alex. Noah nudge Alex and they both giggled. "This is ought to be entertaining" Alex whispered as she ate her food.

Finally after a torturous dinner it was time for everyone to leave. Little Alex wants to stay over at the grandmother's place and he advices only one thing "Be good" and soon he and Alex were outside. "Well, I guess its time for me to go. I'll see you around Justin" and started to leave when Justin said "Wait. Can I walk you home?" and she nodded and smiled. With that smile Justin knew she'd be okay with him taking her home. "I'll drive" he said as he opened the door for her "Thank you" she said and went in.

"He is so sweet" Alex thought. She totally forgot about the engagement ring on her finger. She had really a good time. He drove in the streets of New York and it was silent in the car. Only the sound of the radio DJ babbling. Then a song came on and Alex turned up the music and started to sing.

Everything's cool, yeah  
It's all gonna be okay, yeah  
And I know,  
Maybe I'll leave and  
Laugh about it someday

But not today, no  
Cause I don't feel so good  
I'm tangled up inside  
My heart is on my sleeve  
Tomorrow is a mystery to me

Justin was surprised. "She still have that beautiful voice" he thought to himself as he listened as she continued singing

And it might be wonderful  
It might be magical  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
With someone else  
It could never be the way I loved you

Letting you go is  
Making me feel so cold, yeah  
And I've been trying to make  
Believe it doesn't hurt

But that makes it worse, yeah  
See, I'm a wreck inside  
My tongue is tied and my  
Whole body feels so weak  
The future may be all I really need

"she's such a beautiful person. I'm so stupid to let her go" he thought as she sang the song beautifully.

And it might be wonderful, yeah  
It might be magical, uh oh  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
With someone else  
It could never be the way I loved you

Like a first love,  
The one and only true love  
Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah  
I loved you like you loved me (oh)  
Like something pure and holy  
Like something that can never be replaced

And it was be wonderful,  
It was magical,  
It was everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
And if I should ever fall in love again  
With someone new  
Oh, It could never be the way  
No, It will never be the way  
I loved you

As she finished the last verse Justin clapped his hands and said "Brava. Beautiful" and she blushed "Thank you" and everything was quiet as they finally arrived at her apartment. "Well, here we are" he said as he stopped his car. "Yeah, I guess this is…" she was stopped when he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"goodbye" she continued as they broke apart. "Goodnight" he said smiling happily. "Goodnight" she said as she started to open the door but once again stopped when he leaned over again and kissed her now on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Alex" he whispered and she smiled

"Sweet dreams" she said and finally she walked out of the car and turned towards her apartment. Before going in, she looked back and saw him smiling back at her waving goodbye. She waved back and shyly walked into the apartment building. He drove away as soon as she went in the elevator. It was a good night after all.

For the next few days, Alex were surprised by the gifts he sent; roses, in many colours, chocolate, in many forms and brands and on the Eve of New Year, he gave her a wonderful surprise. A New Year's Eve party in Times Square. "Justin. You don't have to give me all these" she said "I want to. Its all for you" he said as he escorted her out of the car and into the building.

The party was a blast as there was a karaoke machine in the middle of the room and everyone struggle to have their turn. One of them is Justin who pursued Alex to sing. "Go" and she shook her head.  
"No I don't want to" and then he pushed her, harder and finally she was onstage with a mike in her hand and she starts to sing

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

She gave him a look and he mouthed "Go, you can do it" and she continued singing

Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

She looked around the room and saw people started swaying to the song and she felt better, much better. She continue singing the next line.

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(she works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

After she finished the last verse everybody in the room cheered for her as she walked down the stairs towards Justin. She tripped on one of the step and landed in Justin's arms "Hey, you better watch where you're landing" and winked at her. She blushed and pulled herself up

"Sorry" and she looked at the bar "Let's get ourselves something to drink. I need one right now" and Justin nodded "sure" and walked to the bar and ordered "a beer and what do you want Alex?" Justin ask her and said Virgin Mary please and make it a double" and he said "Ooh, Virgin Mary. Good choice" and they waited for the drinks.

When the drink came Justin toasted "To us" and she raised her glass and said "To us" and together they drained the drink all in one shot. "You okay?" she ask as she grew warm inside Yeah, I'm okay. Can I have another one please" and the bartender made the drink. "Wow, are you sure about this Alex?" Justin ask and she nodded

"Sure I'm okay." and the bartender said "Here ya go" and she said "Thanks. Bottoms up" and drank the drink again. She ordered until five drinks Justin stopped him "I think that's enough. Let's get you home" and carried her to the car. She kept on mumbling as they drove towards her apartment

"Where are you keys?" he ask and she drunkenly opened her purse and shoved it to his face "Thanks" he said and continue driving. They arrived and he carried her bridal style to her apartment. Opened the door and placed her on her bed. "Here you go"

"Look Alex. I gotta go." and she mumbled "Please don't leave me" she said and held on to him and finally he laid down next to her. But Justin was in a surprise when she mumbled these four words coming out of her mouth. He was very surprise when she said "Make love to me" and he ask "Are you sure?" and she nodded, passion in her eyes. That night Justin and Alex make love, passionately. It was a great night after all.

The next morning, Alex woke up groggy and saw someone beside her and she turned the person over and saw him. She gasped "Oh my God!" she yelled out but she held her head as she felt like her head exploded. "Owww my head" and that woke Justin up, surprised "Alex are you okay?" and she yelled out "No! get me an aspirin" and he quickly ran to the kitchen, looked around the drawers and saw a bottle of it.

He retrieved the pills and a glass of water and returned to the bedroom and passed the two items to Alex who swallowed two pills. "Thanks" she said as she felt better.

"What happened last night?" she ask him and he sat down next to her and said "Well, we went to the New Year's Eve party, I forced you to sing and after you sang we went to the bar and you ordered a double Virgin Mary and you ordered more and more and finally when you were at your fifth round I made you stop and brought you home. I wanted to leave but you said not to leave you so I didn't. but then surprisingly you ask me a very weird request. To make love to you and I did and so here we are now"

He could see that Alex was not happy with herself "Aiy…what have I done." she said as she placed her hands on her face and surprisingly there was a diamond gleaming on it and Justin looked closer and saw it and diamond ring "What's this?" he ask her pointing to the ring and she stammered

"Uhm, the thing is" he cocked his head and she sighed and said "I am engaged with someone." and closed her eyes expecting to be yelled at but then a few minutes after she closes her eyes she opened them to see Justin beaming "Alex, that's good news" and Alex said "Really?" and he nodded "Really. Now tell me. Who's the lucky guy. I have to meet him one day" and Alex gulped "Mason" she mumbled

"Hmm, what was that I didn't quite hear you. Who is it?" and Alex said "Mason Greyback. I used to date him during High School." and his face grew grim but he faked a smile and said "That's good. Look I really gotta go. I'll see you later okay" and turned around picking up his clothes from the floor and wearing.

When he was done he looked back at her and said "Bye Alex." and walked out of the room, and out of the apartment where he never looked back ever again as his heart was now broken into a million pieces. It will never be the same again.

AN: Hey so wat do u think of this chapter? is it good? I think its gud dun cha think so? so plz r&r and tell me wht u think. Thnx

ranimohd91


	8. Meeting Mason

Chapter 7: Meeting Mason

Its been about a month or so since Alex told Justin that she was engaged. Every single time he was mentioned in a conversation, his heart slowly became broken and he choked back every single bile that was about to come out of him and simply faked a smile at Alex and continue pretending he was alright with the situation. Alex didn't know how obvious heartbroken Justin was. She was so in love with Mason. He was really hurt. He did what he could to continue his life. For the weeks after she told him that Mason was in New York, Justin knew he'd be hard broke all over again.

One fine day, Alex called him to see her at a small deli near her apartment. He drove towards the deli and had a bad feeling about coming. He arrived at the deli to find her sitting next to Mason Greyback himself.

"Justin, my man. Its good to see you again? How's the Substation going? Still up and running at Waverly Place?" he asked Justin "Yeah its going well. As usual. What are you doing here back at New York? I thought your parents transferred back to London?"

Alex started to say something "He's here because he misses me too much. His parents decided to send him here because they are worried I might be in someone else's arms. So I called them up and said that I am still his fiancé and I don't want to be unfaithful to him and so here he is"

"Aww, thanks a lot honey" Mason said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Anyways shall we order?" Alex said and the two men nodded and they called the waiter and ordered their food. The whole afternoon it was a torturous time for Justin. He was really hurt. He try to smile once in a while but he couldn't help but feel sad. "Now I know how she felt" he said to himself.  
After the lunch, he drove home in silence. A song on the radio came on and it's a song she once sang before.

Everything's cool, yeah  
It's all gonna be okay, yeah  
And I know,  
Maybe I'll leave and  
Laugh about it someday

But not today, no  
Cause I don't feel so good  
I'm tangled up inside  
My heart is on my sleeve  
Tomorrow is a mystery to me

And it might be wonderful  
It might be magical  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
With someone else  
It could never be the way I loved you

Letting you go is  
Making me feel so cold, yeah  
And I've been trying to make  
Believe it doesn't hurt

But that makes it worse, yeah  
See, I'm a wreck inside  
My toung is tied and my  
Whole body feels so weak  
The future may be all I really need  
And it might be wonderful, yeah  
It might be magical, uh oh  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
With someone else  
It could never be the way I loved you

Like a first love,  
The one and only true love  
Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah  
I loved you like you loved me (oh)  
Like something pure and holy  
Like something that can never be replaced

And it was be wonderful,  
It was magical,  
It was everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
And if I should ever fall in love again  
With someone new  
Oh, It could never be the way  
No, It will never be the way  
I loved you

As he drove home Juliet sat right beside him and wanted to touch his shoulder but she can't. she knew his pain "I'm so sorry Justin" she said before disappearing into thin air as that night Justin went home hard broken to see Alex with someone else other than him. He arrived at the apartment, ignored Alex's greeting

"Hey dad" she said as her dad came in through the door "How was the date with Alex?" and Justin totally ignored her and went in his room where he sat down on the bed and looked at the ceiling as he remembered what had happened today.  
He laid on the bed for quite some time before he decided to go to work. He got out of the room, was about to approach the front door when Alex stopped him "Hold it. Where are you going?" she ask him and he said "Work. I have been out the whole afternoon. I ned to get back to the Substation."

"Dad, you haven't told me what happened this afternoon. Come on dad. I know you. Something happened didn't it?" and she pulled him to the couch "It's okay, you can tell me" and he sighed as he looked at his daughter.

"It's nothing. We had a nice lunch together." and faked a smile and Alex gave him a yeah-right look. Finally he admitted "Oh, alright. She didn't come alone. She came with Mason." and Alex's eyes grew wide "Who is Mason?" she asks her dad and he said "His fiancé" and Alex eyes grew wide.

"What? She's engaged?" and he nodded "You know about this?" she ask him and he nodded again "For how long dad?" and he said "about three months ago" and Alex wanted to cry. "This can't be happening"

"Its okay. She's happy with him. She has someone in her life. Wwe can move on with ours okay honey?" and she nodded "Okay" and sniffed as the two father and daughter shared hug. "I'm sorry honey" and she sniffed some more. It really was an emotional day.

At the door of the apartment, Juliet who heard everything witnessing the sadness in both Justin and Alex was sad too. She disappeared into thin air. It really was a sad discovery for them.

AN: hey so dats chapter 7. i hope u liked it. this is juz a quickie..ned to get ready. wanna go out to dinner at a Arabian restaurant. Ooh can't wait for that. so anyways plz r&r and tell me wht u think. Thanks.

ranimohd91


	9. Life Goes On Or Is It

Chapter 8: Life Goes On Or Is It

Many seasons has passed them and now its finally Summer turned into Fall. Alex decided not to go to the music class anymore. She decided its best she avoid seeing Alex since she's still upset about what she'd learned many months back. Of the engagement.

At her last class, she decided to ask Alex something that had been bothering her ever since she knows about her relationship with her dad years ago. She approached Alex as the class finished for the day and said "Aunt Alex. Can I talk to you?" and Alex said "Sure. Have a seat" and she sat down in front of Alex "Now, what do wanna talk about?" Alex ask her niece.

"Can I ask you why you left years ago?" and Alex eyebrows went up and ask "Why'd you asking me these questions?" Alex ask the girl in front of her "Can you answer that question first then I can tell you" and she finally said "Fine. I'll tell you why" and Alex told little Alex about the three of them.

"It all started back at High School. I was in my Sophomore year while your dad is in his Senior year. The both of us were pretty close. I had a tiny bit of crush on him but I just kept it a secret from him" and she saw her niece sigh "What's wrong?" and Alex said "Well you should have told him your feeling in the first place" and Alex said "Yeah I know but I can be a chicken sometimes. So anyways back to the story" and Alex looked at her as she continued talking.

"One day there were new neighbours just four blocks away. They are the Van Husens. Your grandfather ask him to get menu from the sandwich shop the Van Husen owns called The Late Nite Bite so he did and that's where he met your mom. Soon enough they fell in love and the three of us became quite close."  
"So one fine day, it was Valentine's Day and Juliet received a Valentine's card from your dad while I got mine from my ex-boyfriend Dean. So we went on a double date and on that day we really had a blast. We stayed up all night at a club, where we partied and really had the time of our lives."

"Hold it. Okay. So but the question is why you left in the first place" and Alex said "Well I'm getting there." annoyed for being interrupted "so we were at the club right and you know in front of everybody, he said "I LOVE YOU JULIET" and that really broke my heart, so the next day, I decided its time for me to leave. I wanted to go back to Paris. So that night I called my mom, told my mum that I was coming back, booked a flight ticket, packed all of my belongings and the next thing I know the next morning I was on my way to Paris. You see Alex. You dad really broke my heart and I had to leave. It's the only way for me to be feeling better." and Alex sighed

"Wow, you must be really heartbroken" she said slowly. "Well at least now I know the reason why you left. I had a really good reason why. Well now that settles it I guess I should be going too. My dad probably waiting for me outside. See you again Aunt Alex. Bye" she waved goodbye as she exits through the door and walked out of the building. She has a plan.

For the next few days she kept to herself in her room. The only time she goes out is when she goes to school and for food. She was planning something that could change their lives forever.

She needed back-up. So she called her friends from the music class and they meet. They planned a Girl's Night Out for the teacher and Alex know this plan would work. "I hope this plans works or my name isn't Alexandra Maria Russo"

She told Harper and Gigi the plan. Its simple, the two ladies bring Alex to Time Square where the kids will be at the courtyard waiting for them. Alex will call her dad and fake an accident. He will be running all the way to where she it and when he does Alex will place them together in a small deli where they will assemble.

Then they will sing. They practice singing the song and feeling rather excited. "This is so cool" Jennifer said as they finished practicing the song.

"This plan will definitely work" Alex said confidently as she falls asleep that night. "Tomorrow will commence Operation Match-Make 2.0" Juliet smiled at her sleeping daughter and disappeared into thin air.

The next day, Harper and Gigi knocked on Alex's door and insisted on having a GNO that night "Come on. I will be fun" Gigi said "Yeah we'll meet cute guys, gossip about bad fashion nowadays, what do you say are you in?" Harper said

"Oh alright. Just for tonight okay?" and they smiled "Sure" they said and high fived each other behind their backs "See you at 8" they said as they went out of the apartment. "this is so gonna be an awesome day. I can tell" Gigi said excitedly "I sure will" she winked at Gigi before going in the car.

That night Alex gotten herself ready. (AN: BTW all the clothes she wore are in my profile…trust me they are gorgeous) She just finished putting on make-up when the doorbell rang and she quickly opened it to find Harper and Gigi grinning happily. "Hey are you ready?" Harper ask her and she said "Yup. Hold on let me get my bag" and she quickly got her bag from her bedroom and said "Okay. Ready. Let's go" and closes the door and drove towards Time Square.  
"Where are we going?" Alex ask she sees many people around the street "Somewhere" Gigi said "Oh, okay" Alex said and the two girls who sat in front smiled to each other.

They parked the car a block from Time's Square and walked quickly to the destination. Gigi dragged Alex while Harper texted to Alex "We're here" and Alex received the text and called her dad.

"Dad! Its me Alex. Yeah I'm okay. I just had a little bit of an accident. Its nothing serious. Just a minor cut and bruises. Dad I'm fine. Look can you pick me up at the deli nearby Times Square. Okay bye" and hung up the phone "Operation Match-Make 2.0 ready to commence." she said.

Alex sat on a table while Gigi and Harper sat beside her. "Hey what's goin on here?" she ask them and they just shrugged and smiled to each other. Then The little children from her class assemble in front of the deli at the courtyard and Alex was surprise to see little Alex leading the group.

Then in the corner of the girl's eye she sees her dad coming towards her in panic and she gave a signal. Harper and Gigi grabbed Justin as soon as he arrived "What? What is going on here? Alex?" he ask her and she shrugged "I have no idea"

Then little Alex who was holding a mic in her hand said "Daddy, Aunt Alex. I know you guys are wondering why I do this but its for the best. I want to clear up the past. So, guys this is for you and she started to sing

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before  
Like how much you wanted anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

Justin and Alex looked at each other as they started to see the reason why they were being forced to do this.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you

Juliet floated and landed on the pavement at the deli and smiled at her daughter as Alex sang the next line together with her friends

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

Lalalalala...

'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you

Finally the song was over and Alex went to the table and said as she put both their hands together "Dad, Aunt Alex. You guys are meant to be together. Dad, you know what to do. We'll leave you" and signalled for the others to go in the building.

When the two of them are finally alone, Alex sighed and said "Justin. You Don't have to do this" and he stopped her "Shh, she's right. I think I do love you." and he leaned over and kissed her. The others witness and cheered "yay! We did it! Mission accomplished" Alex said as she high-fived Gigi and Harper and her other friends.

Juliet put her hands together and said "Aww, so sweet" she couldn't help but want to cry. She disappeared into thin air happy her mission if finally almost complete.

The story isn't over just yet. There is one thing Alex have to settle first and that is to break it off with Mason. It's the right thing to do. After all that'd happened to her this year she was finally happy. Happy that she finally gets what she wants the most. Someone who loves her and that person loves her back. It is true. They are meant to be after all.

AN: So dat's chapter 8...wow. 2 chapters in one day...am getting better and better! am so happy now....thanks goodness! so anyways plz r&r and tell me wht u think...Thnx

ranimohd91


	10. Broken Engagement

Chapter 9: The Broken Engagement

The next few days, Alex has been busy preparing for the break-up. She practiced herself the speech. It's going to be hard but she hoped it will all worth it afterwards.

She met Mason at a small deli just across the street from her apartment. "Hey Mason" she said as she greeted him. He gave her a peck on the cheek "Hello love. Come sit down" and she sat down on the seat beside him

"Shall we order?" Mason ask her as he scanned the menu and called the waiter. They ordered and Alex thought to herself "Now is the time. Tell him or else it'd be too late"

She coughed and said "uhm, Mason. The reason why I want to meet you today is because I want to break it off. Our engagement I mean" and he said "But why? Is it because of that Justin guy because if its him I'll go to that Substation and tell him to leave you alone" he said "No, no, no. its not about him. Well actually it is." and he said "Alright. Just explain then"

"Okay. I'm getting there" and the waiter came to the table bringing their food. "as you were saying?" he said and she gulped and said "The thing is I have been in love with him waaay back when we were even together. Back in High School" and he just kept quiet so she continued to speak.

"You see when he and Juliet were together I was really heartbroken so I left. But about a year and a half ago, someone from the past came to haunt me. It was Juliet. She told me to come back to New York. So I did." and she stopped to drink her water "So anyways I started the music class right and one day there was this girl. Alex."

"yeah. She looks a lot like Justin. So every single week after class she would ask me these questions. So I answered her truthfully and soon I found out her dad is Justin. So I was invited to meet him and we celebrated Thanksgiving and Christmas together."

"I also went to a New Year's Eve party with Justin at Times Square. I actually got drunk, had sex with him and the next morning he ask me about the ring on my finger and I told him I was engaged. So I know but his expression he was devastated. I couldn't help it."

"I haven't heard from him nor from Alex for months. We lost contact. I tried going to find them but they were nowhere to be seen. According to Justin's mom, he and Alex went to California for the Summer."

So about a few days ago. Alex planned this GNO with Harper and Gigi. I didn't realize it was all a plan to get the both of us together. So I being the fool just sat there at the deli and were forced to listen to Alex and my other pupils singing a Kelly Clarkson song. The both of us were left afterwards and that's were he told me we really are meant to be."

"Don't be angry Mason. I know this is sudden but I guess our relationship weren't going anywhere anyway. Why not waste our time. I know there will be someone out there who is perfect for you. I am sorry Mason" she said as he took out the engagement ring and placed it on the table.

He took her hand and said "I know. I guess we're not the perfect couple after all. Thank you Alex. You have been the best. I hope the both of you are and always will be happy together. Go. Go to him" and he let her hands go .

"Really?" she ask and he nodded "Oh! Thank you Mason" and grabbed her bag and ran all the way to her car where she drove as fast she possible could to his apartment. She knocked on the door, he answered it and she jumped on him and planted a kiss

"I love you" she announced at the surprised looking Justin "I love you too" he said as he twirled her around the room. Alex witness the love from her bedroom and smiled "We did it" she announced and the ghost of Juliet reappeared and said "Well done. You did a good job honey. I am so proud of you" and she smiled

"Thanks mom" and they shared a hug "I love you mom" and she said "I love you too honey" and quickly let herself go. "I have to go now honey. Take care of yourself. Be good okay" and she nodded as her mother disappeared permanently as she finally crossed over. This is all going as planned. Her life is complete. She is happy. They all are happy. Finally.

AN: hey dats chapter 9, hope y'all like it....i know i do....am so excited for da last chapter....Am gonna write a good ending for da next chapter..i promise.....u will love it! Okay for now plz r&r....Thnx

ranimohd91


	11. The Wedding and The End

Chapter 10: The Wedding and The End

Many many many months has passed and finally Justin had the guts Alex to marry him. She was trilled and so was little Alex, Harper and Gigi who decided to plan for the wedding. They arranged every single thing. From the biggest things to the small details. Everything was made perfectly. The dress for the bride and her bridesmaid, for the flower girl were all done and they all look gorgeous.

Finally it was the day of the wedding. Alex, Gigi and Harper were in the chamber waiting for Uncle Kelbo to tell her it was time. She paced back and forth from one side to another. She was worried. "What if he leaves me?" she said out loud and the two friends rolled their eyes and said "He won't"

"I mean what if…" Alex was stopped by a very annoyed Harper "Alex! He won't leave out. Just chill alright." and sat her down on the chair "Okay" she gulped. At that moment the room was quiet. Finally after a few minute, Uncle Kelbo finally came in the room and announced that it was time. He escorted Alex out of the room followed by Harper, Gigi and Alex behind her. They went first. They took their places and finally it was time for Alex to walk down the aisle.

As she walked she looked around and see many of her relatives were crying their eyes out. Her mom, Megan were crying in Theresa's arm while Max took the opportunity to snap a few pictures when she passed him. She looked at the front and looking into Justin's green eyes staring back at her.

"She's so beautiful" he thought as she finally arrived at the front "You look beautiful" he whispered and she blushed as the priest started the ceremony.  
Finally they said their vows. I, take Alexandra Margarita Russo to be my lawfully wedded wife. To hand and to hold, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Justin said and it was Alex's turn to saw her vow

"I, take Justin Vincente Pepe Russo to be my lawfully wedded husband. To hand and to hold, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." and the priest said "Please place the rings on each other's fingers" and the ring bearer, Noah came with the rings.

"Thank you" they both said as they placed rings on their finger, each. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said and without further ado Justin gave Alex a very passionate French kiss, literally.

They ran towards the door and into the limo. Somebody yelled out "Throw the bouquet!" and Alex did and it landed right in Alex's hands "Wow, I'm next" and smiled and waved goodbye to the happy couple as they rode to the Hyatt hotel where the ceremony will be held.

In the limo, Alex smiled as she took off her veil "I am so happy we are finally married" and Justin said "I know." and they enjoyed the view in the backseat as they rode towards the Hyatt hotel.

They've arrived at the hotel and were quickly escorted to the Ballroom where the reception was held. Every single Russo family members were there.

"Wow" Alex said as she and Justin walked in "Announcing Mr and Mrs Russo" someone announced through the speakers and everybody looked at them as music blasted through the speakers as they make their way towards the High Table where Theresa, Uncle Kelbo, and Megan was waiting for them.

They greeted each other and sat down. They had their food even though their were constantly interrupted by guests who came up to them and congratulated them.

Finally the MC announced "Now its time for the newly-weds to shared their first dance" and Justin took Alex's hand and together they walked towards the middle of the dance floor and danced to the song by Oliver James and its called Greatest Story Ever Told.

Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for  
Here you are

If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man

"Alex. I love you so much" he said as they swayed to the music. She smiled back at him and said "I love you too" and gave him a peck on the cheek as the song continued.

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you tonight?

I don't hear the music  
When I'm lookin' in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch that sends me  
It's the way we'll always be  
Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for  
Oh baby, you're all I need

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
Just how much I really need you?

Did I tell you that I love you tonight? Tonight...

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
Just how much I really need you?

Did I tell you that I love you tonight?

Everyone clapped as they swayed one last time. Then the MC said "Now will the bride and groom please step towards the table in front of you. We would like you to cut the cake" and the two of them approached the two-tiered iced cake and held the knife and slowly cut it. They placed a piece each on a plate and fed each other a piece.

Alex decided to do something cheeky. She took a cream from the cake and swipe it on Justin's cheek. He fake a gasped and took a piece of cream and wipe it on her nose. They all shared a good laugh that day.

Finally it was time for the happy couple to leave for their honeymoon. They all said their final goodbye as the newly-weds went in the limo and drove towards Alex's apartment where they changed into something comfortable and quickly gotten their bags and jumped back into the limo where they were brought to the airport. They will be spending two week for their honeymoon at the Bahamas.

"Bahamas here we come!" Justin said happily and Alex looked at him weirdly "you are still a dork you know that" and he gave her a toothy grin "I know. That's why you love me right?" and she rolled her eyes and he laughed. "It's going to be a long honeymoon." she thought. It sure will be. Finally they are happy. Happy to be together. Finally. They really are meant to be and fated to be together after all. It is true; love always prevails and it always will.

The End

AN: Okay so dats the end of that story...my 22nd story so far. Wow. am i gud or what? he he he....so plz r&r and tell me wht is ur fave pat in this entire story/ chapter...Thanks for reading. Later!

ranimohd91


End file.
